Love Conquering Darkness
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Minami's known as a top general for Team Darkness. Forced to join by threats of killing her family. Minami soon forgets about them and becomes just as cold as the others. But what would happen if a certain pokemon ranger tries to convince her to quit? Will he be able to break through her stubborn shell and convince her to quit? Or will she stay despite what he says?
1. Chapter 1

_I was siting in the living room, listening to my music. I was getting myself lost in the beat when suddenly I heard a loud crash. I jumped and accidentally ripped my headphones out of my ears. I stood up, while both of my parents raced down the stairs that led to the top floor. Now in our house stood three men in black, all having guns with them. I saw one point his gun at me and I put my hands in the air. I noticed two men grab my parents and put a gun to their head. _

_"What are you doing?!" I demanded._

_"Shut up!" The man snarled. "Now you're gonna come with us quietly or we'll slaughter your parents!"_

_"I'm not going anywhere with you dirt bags!" I snapped._

_"Listen here you little brat. We've been sent to retrieve you and we're not leaving until we do." He growled._

_"Good luck with that. You're gonna have to kill me before I even consider going with you." I replied. _

_"Suit yourself. It's such a shame bloodshed has to occur." He smirked. _

_He nodded to one of the men. I watched as one of them was about to pull the trigger to end Elana's, my mom, life. Just as he was about to pull it, I stopped him._

_"Wait!" _

_They all froze and looked at me. I bit my lip, trying to weigh my options. Finally I let out a sigh and shot my parents an apologetic look. _

_"I'll go with you." I sighed._

_He smirked at me and the men lowered their guns._

_"Excellent." _

_"Summer! What are you doing!" Jacob, my father, yelled. _

_"I'm sorry but it's the only way to keep you alive." I admitted. "I don't want you guys to die."_

_"Come with me Minami." He ordered, walking out the door._

_The others let go of my parents and did the same. They were now waiting outside for me. I slowly went and just as I was about to walk out the door, I looked back at my parents with an upset look._

_"I'm so sorry..." I whispered and walked out the door._

_I followed the men in complete silence, knowing there was nothing to say._


	2. Chapter 2

Red Eyes's Pov

I don't know why but there's something about Minami that attracts me to her. I'm a player. I'll admit it. I've gotten what I've wanted from every girl here except her. She's just different. Minami's basically sexier and has more spunk than everyone else here. She's been here for about a year now. She's 17 while I'm 18, just one year difference between us. I walked toward her room, managing to pass some other admins on my way. Have I mentioned that Minami and I are both generals? I'm the highest ranked and she's the second. All together there's probably about 8 generals here. Finally I reached her door and I opened it, only to see her looking for something. I walked into her room and leaned against her wall, crossing my arms across my chest. I watched her a little bit. I knew she could tell I was in here. I noticed her start to suffle faster through her drawer, this let me know she was getting irritated. Finally she punched the wall before turning toward me, anger burning in her eyes. I have to admit, she looks adorable when she's mad. She clenched her fists, glaring at me.

"_What do you want._" She growled.

Oh I could already tell she was ticked. Someone pissed her off.

"Just standing here, admiring the view." I smirked.

She gave me a look that told me she wasn't in the mood. Wonder what's got her ticked.

"Yeah, well go admire another view. I don't have time to put up with your bullcrap right now." She shot back.

"Wow. Someone's upset." I comment causing her to roll her eyes before turning her back on me.

I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me where her back was against my chest. She noticed this and struggled, trying to escape my grasp. I smirked at her. "Come on babe. We both know you like this."

I heard her growl and struggled harder. Finally she did something I hadn't expected. She then slammed her elbow into my stomach, forcing me to let go of her. I gasped and held my stomach in shock.

"_Never call me babe._" She growled. Minami then walked over to me and I've managed to stand up properly. I looked her directly in the eyes. She jabbed me hard in the chest. "You can do all your player moves but it's not gonna work on me. I'm not like the others. You've gotta _earn _your right to date me."

I was shocked. No girl has ever acted that way toward me before. I smirked at her. "A fiesty one aren't you?"

Minami rolled her eyes and walked out her room, to where I don't know. I shrugged and ran after her, making sure to shut her door behind me. I caught up with her in the hallway, and had to speed walk just to keep up with her pace.

"What's the rush?" I questioned her.

"Nothing. Just heading to the science lab." She replied.

I nodded and looked foward. We ended up passing some of the girls that I've recently played. They looked at Minami in jealousy but she just shot them a death glar, causing them to immediately look away from her. Yeah. Minami's always been different from all the other girls here. Finally we reached the science lab door and she just walked right in. I followed in after her, closing the door. She walked toward the back to where Jason is stationed at. Confusion filled me as I followed. As we got closer to him we could see he was busy working on a machine, but immediately looked up and smiled at Minami.

"Ah. Minami. Red Eyes" Jason smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Has there been any reports of where the gracidea flower is?" Minami questioned.

I looked at her in confusion. The gracidea flower? Why would she wanna know that? I noticed Jason turned around and started to flip through a notebook.

"Hm..nope. Sorry Minami." He apologized, looking back up at her. "But I do have a list of books that could be of interest."

Jason then ripped out a piece of paper and handed it to Minami. She looked at it for a second before looking up at Jason. "What about the life orb?"

He turned toward his computer and started typing something. Suddenly many pictures of the life orb and information came up. I examined all of it, not understanding what any of this meant.

"I've been recently looking its location up. Turns out there's been numerous accounts of it having been seen." He responded.

Minami nodded, crossing her arms across her chest. "Where?"

He turned back around to face us again. "Basically it's been possibly seen in these locations."

He then held out a piece of paper toward Minami to which she grabbed and started to read. I peered over her shoulder and began to read it as well.

_Gracidea Fields_

_Chroma Ruins_

_Mt. Sorbet_

_Crystal Cave_

_Pueltown Harbor_

_Hippowdon Temple_

_Almia Castle_

_Mt. Pillar_

A list of locations? Are these the places where the life orb could be? Minami suddenly folded the piece of paper before stuffing it into her pocket. She nodded toward him, a look of gratitude visible.

"Thanks Jason." She thanked before starting to make her way toward the door.

Suddenly Jason stopped her. "Wait! What do you need the life orb for?"

She turned around to face him, a devious smirk on her face. "You'll see."

We both looked at her in confusion but she ignored our expressions and walked out the door. I followed her out the door, only to see her halfway down the hallway. I bolted after her and caught up with her.

"So why are you looking for the life orb?" I questioned in confusion causing her to look at me.

"Like I said before. Everything will become clear later on when we find it." She explained, her hazel eyes burning into my red ones.

I knew I wasn't gonna get much information outta her. She doesn't give in so easily. Stubborn. That's how she is. I sighed and went back to my cabin. I was too tired all of a sudden to follow her anymore. I just walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed, exhaustion overcoming me. I closed my eyes as I started to fall asleep.

* * *

Minami's Pov

I noticed Red Eyes leaving toward his room. I sighed in relief. Thank Arceus he left me alone. I didn't wanna put up with him anymore. I then made my way toward the library, wondering if they had any books that could help me. I read over the paper once more, reading over them carefully.

_The Gracidea Flower In Hiding_

_Seasons Of The Gracidea Flower_

_The Mysteries Of Shaymin_

_History of the Gracidea Flower_

I sighed and shoved the piece of paper in my pocket. I soon arrived there and I pushed open the heavy doors before I walked inside, making my way to the closest shelf. I ran my hand along the book spines, scanning for the ones in particular I was suppose to find.

"Gallade of Mystery..Gallade's history...Gardevoir and the Secret Prince..." I muttered, reading over all the titles.

This continued on for a bit as I continued to look through them. After realizing they weren't in here I growled in frustration. "WHERE AM I SUPPOSE TO FIND THESE BOOKS!"

I stomped out, throwing the book I had in my hand on the ground. It was only the afternoon, meaning I'd wasted 5 hours in that place. I knew where another library was since I was raised there by my parents. At least I _was_. I would still be there if I hadn't been forced into this place. I started to make my way toward the exit. I was on my way to Oblivia.


	3. Chapter 3

Minami continued her journey through the high skies. It seemed awfully quiet today. No pokemon flew in the air, no cry was heard. Everything was peaceful and calm, at least it was until a loud cry erupted, shattering the silence.

"STARRR!"

A Staraptor. Minami wasn't too sure if it was wild or not. If it wasn't then she only knew one person that rode them. Wendy the top pokemon ranger. Minami's only had one run with the ranger and that was at Deathwater Cliffs. Wendy hadn't been alone either. Nope. There was a younger pokemon ranger who was a new recruit. A brunette with hair that stood in the front. Right off the bat, she knew something was off with him.

* * *

Flashback:

"_WELL GO LOOK FOR IT!" Minami snarled. _

_The admins ran off scared to look for the jewel, while she stared off into the ocean, a metal device in her hand. A tiny satellite slowly spun around as it tried to gather data. 5 hours of being out here and still no data was collected. Suddenly her device beeped signifying no results were found. Minami held up the electronic toward the sky, blocking the sun from shining down on her. _

_"FREEZE! DROP THE DEVICE AND TURN AROUND SLOWLY!"_

_Minami smirked. "Whatever you say." _

_She let go of the object, making it plunge toward the ocean. A splash was heard as the metal made contact, breaking through the surface of the water. Minami turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. Looking back at her were two people she assumed to be rangers. They wore similar outfits with the letters Top Ranger on the side. One was a brunette and the other had green hair. The green haired chick held out her badge, showing Minami her information. _

_"I'm Top Ranger Wendy and you have the right to remain silent!" _

_"And I-" I held out my own badge. "Am General Minami from Team Darkness. I refuse to do what you say."_

_"Come with us and nobody gets hurt!" The other ranger declared, holding out his badge as well. _

_Minami shot a look at him and he stepped back a little bit. "What are you gonna do if I refuse to follow your orders?"_

_Wendy put away her badge and lunged toward Minami, knocking her onto the ground as they tussled. Punches were thrown, hair was pulled, and finally Minami pinned Wendy down. The general pulled out a knife, holding it close to the girl's throat. _

_"You know, you rangers are pathetic. You go against us time and time again and you never seem to remember that we've got weapons with us. We're not as stupid as you think. We know how to protect ourselves from trash like you."_

_Wendy attempted to get up, only to have Minami slam her back down onto the ground. "Ben! Help!" _

_Minami heard footsteps behind her and she shot up, grabbing Wendy and pressing the knife against her skin. "Take another step and this ranger will be history!" _

_The guy froze in his steps, looking worriedly at the older ranger. The two admins raced back onto the scene, holding a soft blue object in the younger one's hands. _

_"General Minami! We've found it!" _

_Minami smirked and sheathed the knife before getting up and pocketing it. She then snatched the female ranger off the ground and shoved her over to the guy ranger. "You guys got lucky this time. But next time we meet one of you won't be going home."_

* * *

Minami always carried out her threats. She was herself, a member of Team Darkness. If those rangers kept getting in her way, she was gonna kill them off one by one.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I heaved a sigh, forcing myself to get on my partner pokemon. Off to Oblivia I go. My friends watched me before Kate decided to speak up.

"Ben, aren't you even the littlest worried that you'll run into Minami again?" Kate asked. "I mean. She threatened to kill you if you guys ever crossed paths again."

"No. She threatened Wendy. General Minami wasn't looking at me when she said it."

"Dude. She's evil. I think she meant _any _ranger."

"She was talking to Wendy and me during the last part."

"Didn't she say that if she saw you two again one of you won't be going home?"

"Yeah."

"Have you not noticed that you're going _by yourself _to Oblivia?"

"Yeah. I've got to because that region really needs a rangers help and because I don't have a partner."

"That sounds a little dangerous."

"Guys. Trust me. I can protect myself and I won't be killed."

"Alright Ben. We'll go ahead and set up a funeral."

I shook my head at them. "You guys have no trust in me."

I gently patted Staraptor's head, signaling my partner to go ahead and take off. The pokemon let out a cry and started to soar through the air. I could hear my best friends bid me goodbye as I left. I smiled, now our journey can officially begin.

* * *

Normal Pov

Ben continued to fly through the air, unaware about the danger he was about to get in. He smiled as he examined his surroundings. Everything was calm and peaceful as he continued his journey toward the unfamiliar region. An hour passed by him until finally he was able to see a mountain covered in snow in the distance.

"Come on Staraptor! We're almost there!" Ben cheered, urging on his partner. The pokemon flew faster and dove downward, breaking through the clouds to where they could see the ocean. Wind swept through the ranger's hair and the pokemon's fur as they flew. Ben looked around, trying to spot a place where he could land. Suddenly an island caught his eye and he pointed to it.

"Land on that island Staraptor!"

Staraptor nodded his head and started to maneuver himself toward the direction of the lone land. When the normal type was low enough Ben jumped off and landed with a thud on the soft sand. The ranger sent his partner off, knowing the faithful bird would return when needed. He watched the bird leave before turning around and heading off to explore the rest of the place.

"Hmm. This place seems awfully quiet." He muttered to himself. "No place is usually _this _quiet. Even a haunted place is noiser than this island."

All of a sudden he heard a tiny pokemon cry. Ben swiftly turned around in shock, only to see a pichu with a ukulele on its back. The poor thing seemed frightened and scared. What could've happened?

"Hey there little guy..." Ben started, slowly creeping up to the young electric type. "What's wrong?"

The pokemon snapped its head toward the ranger, anger boiling in its small body. Pichu's cheeks sparked violently at the sight of the human. Ben held his hands up in defense and quickly stepped backward. Pichu walked closer and closer to Ben, causing him to backup into a tree. When the pokemon was about to release all of his electricity a loud SNAP took away its attention. Out of fright the small creature ran off, deciding saving itself was more important.

Ben watched it run off in confusion, when all of a sudden he felt something hard hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. He fell to the floor and two admins from none other than Team Darkness showed up. The female one placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at the ranger.

"Hey Mike. Doesn't this guy look like a pokemon ranger?"

The male nodded. "Yeah he does. Aren't there only one of them here, Marie?"

"His name's Rand and he's an area ranger."

"How do you think the general would feel if we brought back this ranger?"

"Over ecstatic."

"Then let's go."

Mike and Marie both grabbed the guy and started to drag him through the ground. They continued to drag him until finally they got to their secret base. Marie went over to her best friend, Jenny, and requested for her general.

"Hey Jenny. Do you know where the general is?"

"Not really. I haven't seen her all morning."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. As soon as she gets back I want you to let her know that I've got a pokemon ranger as a prisoner."

"Okay. You can go ahead and tie him up so when he comes to he won't run off."

"Right."

Marie walked back over to Mike and informed him what Jenny had told her. He nodded and they both headed off, toward the rooms where they keep prisoners. Mike threw open the door, letting Marie drag Ben into the room and together they tied him up. After a couple of hours, Ben finally stirred, only to find himself blindfolded.

"What the heck? Why am I blindfolded?" He tried to move his arms and when he couldn't he knew he was tied up as well. "Why am I tied up?"

I could hear voices outside, but they weren't clear enough for me to understand. Suddenly the door opened and I heard a voice that struck me with fear.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A pokemon ranger."


End file.
